


[podfic] The Best Relationship Non-Choices

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Big Brother Dick Grayson, M/M, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Then he kissed my forehead again, left his number on my stationary and the fucking longitude and latitude for the coffeehouse down the street. As well as a time.” Which, Jason won’t admit was strangely attractive in it’s own right.





	[podfic] The Best Relationship Non-Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Relationship Non-Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714396) by [NekoVengers (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NekoVengers). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Robins Being Robins, Alternate Universe, Big Brother Dick Grayson, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:06:18

 **Download Link:**  You can download/ stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Best%20Relationship%20Non-Choices_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0398.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
